Matryoshka !
by yokohama
Summary: Librement inspiré de la chanson : Gumi n'a fait qu'exprimer son ressenti dans cette chanson. Que ressent une adolescente dans cet état d'esprit chaque jour ? Est-ce si plaisant d'être une matryoshka ?


Allongée dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, Gumi fixait le vide de ses yeux verts écarquillés. Pas un battement de cil, un mouvement à peine visible provoqué par sa respiration. La jeune fille ne pensait à rien et pourtant multipliait les sensations : elle se sentait légère mais sa tête pesait des tonnes, la clouant désespérément dans la réalité. Ses mains étaient immobiles et endormies, une mèche de cheveux verts lui chatouillait l'œil mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention : elle était ailleurs. Elle était perdue.

Depuis le début de son adolescence, tout s'était compliqué : la question de l'avenir se pose alors que l'on vient à peine de ranger ses jouets, le fait que grandir est plus compliqué que la simple croissance physique et surtout comprendre la vie. Gumi n'y comprenait plus rien, ne voyait aucun sens à sa vie. Malmenée par ses réflexions depuis toutes ces années, elle multipliait les coupures psychiques comme actuellement, se mettant volontairement dans cet état de veille où elle pouvait échapper à ce qui l'attendait dehors.

Parler à quelqu'un de son ressenti, donner son avis sur les événements, avouer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et enfin exorciser les tourments de son adolescence lui était impossible car elle ne parvenait pas à captiver les personnes de son âge, plus intéressées par les frivolités de la vie. Gumi, elle, lisait entre les lignes et ce qu'elle voyait ne faisait que la paumer encore plus : elle ne savait plus quoi faire et avait l'impression de stagner, de tourner infiniment sur elle-même afin de voir tous les chemins et de n'en trouver aucun pour elle.

Elle avait déjà pensé à tenter d'en finir et avait déjà soulevé toutes les possibilités : défenestration, asphyxie au gaz, pendaison, intoxication... Elle était passive et savait bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais le courage de passer à l'action. Pourtant, penser à une issue la rassurait même si cette dernière était totalement aléatoire. La seule parade qu'elle avait trouvée pour affronter la vie était de feindre la folie et de repousser les personnes : son look en rebutait plusieurs, ses cheveux d'un vert criard, sa veste rouge à l'effigie d'un monstre et son maquillage unique ; sa façon d'agir, de parler, de penser, une logique unique qui ne faisait que la couper encore plus du monde. Elle était parvenue à repousser tout le monde et dérivait seule dans l'océan de sa raison lorsqu'elle percuta un autre îlot de solitude : Miku.

Miku avait été blessée aussi gravement par la vie qu'elle-même : une blessure invisible et pourtant handicapante voire mortelle. Leur esprit était sans dessus dessous, les mots et leur sens s'y confondaient : après tout, quelle différence entre " Parade " et " Marade " ? La Kalinka n'était-elle pas une danse et ne prononçait-on pas " Malinka " quelque part dans le monde ? Quelle différence, quelle importance ?

Gumi dérivait sur le même courant océanique que Miku et leurs cris restaient sans réponse : elles se rassuraient seules, tentaient de survivre dans ce monde dans lequel elles n'avaient aucune prise et dont les habitants étaient aussi incompréhensibles que leur esprit malades. Complètement détraquée par cette société étriquée et sans raison d'être, elles ne savaient comment réagir en tombant tantôt à genoux à terre en pleurant à chaudes larmes ou au contraire en riant à s'en étouffer.

Gumi restait étendue dans l'obscurité. Son esprit était encore loin et refusait de revenir avant un temps, préférant rester dans ce doux néant où plus rien n'importait. L'antichambre de la liberté, l'endroit dépourvu de gravité. Bientôt elle ferma les yeux pour rejoindre l'endroit où elle était vraiment libre : le monde de ses rêves, là où elle et Miku vivaient enfin dans un monde qui avaient un sens, où enfin elle avait sa place et pouvait comprendre pourquoi.

Une larme glissa silencieusement sur sa joue alors que la dernière lumière disparut de la petite pièce.


End file.
